Playing with Hair
by Two-Tail-Demon
Summary: Sheena's curiosity leads to an interesting outcome, and a lesson on braiding hair.


_Based on some role-playing a friend of mine and I were doing. Enjoy! _

Now was her chance, she thought. He was asleep on the love seat, head rolled back and hands lazily lying on his stomach. His long red hair had been pushed all to one side so it framed the right side of his face, curling this way and that, as if it were a lit flame.

'This is finally my chance!' Sheena thought as she tiptoed over to the sleeping chosen. Her hands clenched together, and her breath came out in a near silent wisp as she placed one foot in front of the other. Then, without a sound, she found a spot on the love seat that wasn't occupied by the redhead and nearly sighed in relief. He was, after all, a light sleeper. Any number of noises could rouse him, and that was definitely the last thing Sheena needed.

For a few minutes, the young ninja simply stared. It was, in her mind, a miracle she could have found him asleep in the first place, but an even bigger miracle that everyone was out right now with various errands. It was as if Martel herself had finally answered her wish!

Ever so slowly Sheena raised her hand, letting it hover in place for just a split second, before grabbing a small lock of Zelos' hair. She was careful not to tug as she felt the individual hairs run through her fingers before they fell back into place.

Sheena would never admit it, especially in front of this idiot chosen, but a part of her had always wanted to play with his hair. It just looked so… soft, and fluffy. Now that she finally had her chance, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Should she braid it, or just play with it? Put it into a little ponytail maybe? Oh, how about a nice bun? Sheena continued to run her fingers through the mane of red hair as she thought, enjoying the way it felt on her fingers. Never in her life had she imagined someone's hair could be this soft, and did she detect the scent of strawberries perhaps?

It was brief, maybe only a small rustle of fabric, but in that instant Sheena could've sworn the chosen was waking up. Dropping the hair that had been curled around her pinky, Sheena nearly sprinted off the couch and around the hall corner. Her heart racing and her forehead glazed with sweat, Sheena stood frozen in place against the wall as if her life depended on it. Seconds ticked by and eventually Sheena glanced at the loveseat. To her relief, Zelos hadn't moved an inch.

'Guess it was just my imagination after all' with a great sigh, Sheena fell back against the wall momentarily to calm herself down. Once again she tiptoed over to the chosen and sat down, though her nerves were still on guard.

Looking up at the clock that hung precariously on the wall across from her, Sheena realized she'd only have a very short amount of time before everyone else returned home. Glancing down at Zelos, Sheena ran a finger over the top of the curly red mess and chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought.

'I could do a little braid, maybe. Hopefully he won't notice how messy his hair is when he wakes up…'

Playfulness coming over what worry she had, Sheena sat so that her back was against the other end of the loveseat. The young ninja let a smile crack between her lips as she began to section off locks of hair. She worked quickly and silently, layering the hair over and over again. At some points she'd have a little trouble as the fine hair kept slipping out of her fingers, but eventually the braid was complete. With a nod of approval Sheena looked over her work. It was small, and by no means neat, but she thought it was cute none-the-less.

Cute. There's a word she'd never imagine using to describe the red-haired chosen, and yet, here she was.

She continued to look at the tiny braid in her hands when she realized there was something…. missing. Now what could it- oh of course! How silly of her!

With one hand Sheena pulled the ribbon from her own hair, dark purple hair cascading onto her shoulders and down her back. Her smile now grew to an enormous size as she tied it onto the end of the braid and into a little bow. The color of the little ribbon practically matched the man's coat, so in her mind Sheena had indeed deserved a job well done.

As quick as the excitement had been, it was now quickly starting to ebb from her body as she glanced at the clock again. As deftly as she could, Sheena started to untie the little ribbon, when a hand grasped her own. It took all her training as a ninja to stifle the yell that had welled in her throat.

"Now now, you just put all that hard work into this. It'd be a shame to just untie it like that", Sheena looked up to see Zelos starring right back at her, a delighted smirk painting his face.

"I-but, when did you wake up?" she huffed through gritted teeth, though if anything she was more surprised then mad.

"I was never really asleep, my hunnie. You should have known that! The Great Zelos doesn't need sleep!"

Sheena stared in awe as the chosen chuckled to himself. The only thing even the young ninja could think about at a time like this was how the idiot chosen would surely never let her live this down. Her little tirade of thoughts was quickly cut short though as she was yanked toward the redhead. Zelos had grabbed Sheena's hand, and was now looking over the little braid in his hair with the same hand.

"Well let's see here... from what I can tell, you made it to uneven on the right side. You also didn't even bother to use hair of the same length, so now it's all bloated!", he sighed, and wagged a finger in front of the still shocked ninja. "Honestly Sheena, do you even know how to braid hair?"

"D-does it look like I braid my hair on a regular basis idiot?", she tried, but to her dismay she still managed to stumble over her own words. Zelos, removing his hand form the braid and now twirling a piece of Sheena's hair around his finger, smiled and leaned forward. It wasn't like her and she knew it, but the lack of space between the two made her tense up and blush like a mad women.

"Hmm, if that's the case, I guess I'll just have to show you how it's done", the way his breath tickled her cheek left her speechless, which Zelos apparently took notice of as his smile widened considerable. Then, without warning, Sheena was pulled forward so she was leaning over the other side of the loveseat. The purple-haired ninja snapped her head back to find that Zelos had traded his seat with hers.

"Zelos, what the hell are yo-!"

"What do you think I'm doing my hunnie? I'm going to show you how it's done, and braid your hair for you!", a toothy grin graced Zelos' face as he tugged on Sheena's shoulder. With a small, but strangely happy sigh, Sheena sat up as straight as she could, before she was pulled into leaning against the chosen.

"Ah, the perfect opportunity for us to spend some quality time. Don't you think so, my voluptuous hunnie?", the redhead laughed as he began pulling on Sheena's hair rhythmically.

"Yeah, whatever...", Sheena sighed, but underneath the pout and somewhat sour face, she was smiling on the inside.


End file.
